The Tailors Charm
by Otium
Summary: Ron Weasley was lost. Utterly, thoroughly, without a doubt, lost.
1. Chapter 1 Lost

**AN: **This idea has been running around my head for quite a while. Ron is often demonised for many things in Harry potter fan-fiction. Some of these things i think are fair criticisms, others, however, are just ridiculous. Being jealous of a friend with a ton of money, when you've been poor your whole life? Understandable. Being a little tactless and rude? Less so. Many are not exactly perfect people at eleven. Flaws are human.

Chapter 1. Lost.

Ron Weasley was lost. Utterly, thoroughly, without a doubt, lost. Being from a wizarding family, he didn't often see many of the muggle parts of town. It was mainly his primary school, and the supermarket. Everything else was a mystery. The Weasleys, although purebloods, were not well off, so the children were sent to muggle primary school, instead of one of the magical establishments. This meant Ron was fairly familiar with some of the more up to date muggle subjects, but unfortunately, geography was not one of them. Not that knowng how many rivers there were in Africa would have helped him out much here. Well, while he was lost, he thought to himself, why not reflect on how awful the rest of his life was? Having five older brothers was certainty a disadvantage, as far as he was concerned. Having a younger sister was even worse. He was a little put out, that she always seemed to get new things, and he was always left with hand-me-downs. He understood that she couldn't exactly walk around in boys clothing all day, but it would be nice to get a few new things for himself, he though selfishly. As he kicked a stone down the unfamiliar path he wondered how he'd gotten into this mess.

He'd been having a bad day as it was, and it seemed it was going to get worse, he thought bitterly. Why was it always him anyway, he never seemed to get any let up. Whenever he did anything well in school, why did the teachers have to compare him to his brothers? At every opportunity, it seemed people where determined to have a go at him, be it for his clothes, his hair, the fact he was enjoying lessons, the fact he wasn't enjoying lessons, what he ate for lunch, any perceived failing, however small, was leapt on, like hungry lions stalking a gazelle.

Trapped in his bad mood, he'd managed to walk to a side of town he'd never been before. The houses looked different, older, with thinner streets. Never before had he seen the shops that graced the street, and he was getting worried. It was fairly late in winter, and the sun was beginning to set over the houses, the last vestiges of sunlight trickling through the gaps in the houses like thick treacle. Standing in a rather shabby looking square, Ron pondered where it had all gone wrong. Five small shops, selling a variety of things Ron had no desire to buy, and no desire to go in, looked at him offering no help whatsoever. He could see some of the workers in the shops, through grubby windows, looking at him strangely. One, a very worn-out man had seen him through the window of his equally worn-out looking shop, and came out to ask him what on earth an eight year old was doing out there all alone, and offered to let Ron use the phone to call his parents one he'd explained the situation.

As he cautiously accepted the offer, Ron walked into the shop, Toms Tailoring, and was fascinated by the items on display. Clothes of all shapes and sizes, sample materials on racks, beautiful dresses, all manner of clothing proudly displayed. As Ron was marvelling at the expensive looking suits, a phone was produced, and he duly dialled home, and explained what had happened. His Dad, who didn't really understand how phones worked, had told him he'd be there in an hour to pick him up, as he had to finish all the paper work he'd been lumped with. Great, Ron thought, an hour waiting in a shop with a man I've never met before.

"So, I don't think I ever asked your name" asked the gentleman, now that he'd sat back behind the desk, cup of coffee in hand. He was rather tall, Ron noticed, and slightly dishevelled, with greying hair, and a wrinkled face, but kind eyes. The clothes he wore however looked bright and colourful, a navy suit, orange shirt and bright yellow leather shoes, all in all a rather mad look completed by the measuring tape he had slung around his neck.

"Ron, Ron Weasley" the boy divulged. The man, Tom, Ron had ascertained, chuckled at this, and Ron asked angrily what was so funny about his name.

"It's nothing, just a silly joke that popped into my head, 007, that sort of thing" Tom explained, "Anyway" he continued " How did you manage to get lost on this side of town, it must be the complete opposite direction to your home?"

"Bad day at school." Ron mumbled. He really didn't want to talk about it.

"What could've possibly been so bad that you got this lost?"

"The other kids were taking the mickey out of the fact I was in the library, not the first time it's happened, and it just seems to get worse the older I get. Its not even just that" he said, exasperated "Everything I do seems to get picked apart"

Tom looked up at this disturbed " Why would they bully you about that? It seems so... So trivial"

"Well" Ron said, in a weary tone "I enjoy learning about languages, stuff like that, and they always go on about how I'm a swot. I'm thinking of just stopping. If I stop working, like stop sticking out, maybe no one will bother me."

"No!" Tom shouted, shocking Ron out of his melancholy "Never stop caring about your education Ron! It is one of the most important things you can do with your life."

"It doesn't even matter anyway" Ron said in a sad voice, "Even if I could stop caring what the others thought of me, it wouldn't make a difference. Anything I do my brothers have already done, usually better than me, I mean, nothing I do matters, everyone has already done it before."

"So?" Tom questioned "It doesn't matter what others have done, all that should matter is what you want to do, sod everyone else" setting down his coffee, he continued "What interests you, what you want to do is all that should ever truly matter. What are you interested in Ron?"

Ron thought for a moment. What did interest him? He'd never really thought about it before. Chess, he supposed, he definitely enjoyed chess. And languages, he liked learning different languages, especially when he could pull one over his brothers by messing with them about what some words meant. Fixing things, he was quite good at that, spending hours in the shed poring over muggle technology with his dad, looking at manuals on toasters and other random bits and pieces that his dad brought home. He also liked clothing, a passion grown from having to constantly repair his hand me down clothes.

"Chess" Ron said " I like chess. I'm good at that"

"I've got a board in the back, if you'd like to play?"

Tom had quickly gone to the back room and grabbed the board. Having set up all the pieces, it was a ridiculously short game, Ron thrashing him thoroughly.

"Well, I'm certainly no match for you there" Tom chucked, putting the pieces away.

"Anything else interest the little chess prodigy? Other than destroying unsuspecting victims in such a ruthless way" He asked jokingly

"Well" Ron started apprehensively " I do like fashion. Like modifying my clothes and stuff." Scratching his quickly reddening ear, he continued "A lot of my clothes are hand me downs, so I've gotten quite good at fixing damaged things."

Tom nodded appreciatively, filing this knowledge away

"Well, if you like clothes, I can certainly show you what I do here in the shop" Tom motioned him to follow as he got up and walked through to the back door. As they entered the small back room, Ron saw bundles of different fabrics on a small desk, sewing machines, some clothing in all manner of states of completeness.

"I work with fabric, turning it into the clothing you see out there." Tom volunteered. "It takes rather a lot of time, which is why I haven't got much stock out front, plus, I mainly make items to order"

"It looks wonderful" said Ron, honestly.

"Well," Tom began quizzically "I have been looking for someone to help around the shop, to clean up, and help out with some of the more basic work. I know you're a bit young for a proper job, so it'd have to be a weekend type thing."

Ron was very excited at the prospect of a job. If he could get some money, however little the amount, he might be able to buy some things first hand. He'd never had anything that wasn't owned by anyone else before, except underwear. It was a rather contentious point for him, having to go to school in Bill's old trousers Fred's old shirt, and Charlie's old jumper. Even his shoes weren't new, having been shrunk to fit him. The prospect of buying something for himself was very enticing.

"I'll have to ask your father if its okay when he comes to pick you up however" Tom began

"I'm sure it'll be fine" Ron blurted enthusiastically.

At that moment, the door swung open, a little bell dinging in the front room.

"Ron?" said Arthur, who had just come in

"In here" declared Ron

The next few minutes where spent discussing how Ron had ended up there, how dangerous it could have been getting lost, what was his mother going to say, Arthur thanking Tom profusely, and whether it was okay if Ron could work on the weekends. Eventually, it was decided, as long as Ron kept up with his school work, he could work Saturdays and Sundays. Ron was ecstatic. He thanked his Dad, and waved goodbye to Tom, looking forward to the weekend much more than before the short encounter. All in all Ron thought, this day had been rather brilliant.

**PCAN: **All reviews welcome, critical ones especially. This is my first piece of fan fiction, so if there is anything major, please let me know...


	2. Chapter 2 Tinker Tailor

**AN:** So this is a time skip, going forward three years, as I wasn't really sure how to flesh out "Ron fixes clothes for the next three years, and gets quite good at it" Also, I've tried to add a bit more utility to Ron's character, nothing major, just things that would be found useful or interesting to my inner eleven year old with a meccano addiction.

Chapter 2. Tinker Tailor

Ron couldn't believe that, In just under a weeks time, he'd be heading away to Hogwarts. Of course, he was extremely excited about this, his brothers had been telling him stories about the majestic castle for years, and he was looking forward to seeing it himself. Still, he was nervous, nervous at the thought of leaving behind his friends at school, nervous about not seeing his parents for such a long time, nervous at not being able to just walk into town, and see his friends at work.

Over the last three years, he had grown close to several of the owners, who saw him regularly. Obviously, Tom was the one who had started it all, giving him the opportunity to expand his frame of reference. Ywonne, Tom's wife, was the owner of the small watch repair shop,and had helped him out when he'd broken one of the numerous clocks in his home, The Burrow. Not being able to bring in the clock, or show it to her, due to it being of the magical variety, she'd given him a book on clock repair, and, working all through the night, finally, with baggy eyes and numerous cuts to his hands, he'd manage to get it back on the mantle piece before anyone was any the wiser. The owners of the two book shops that dotted the square, were also incredibly friendly. He had never imagined anyone could get so passionate, about books in general. When talking to them, you hear the passion they had strong in there voices, about the wonders of escaping into another world, of fantasy or science fiction. Ron did have to laugh at the numerous mistakes the muggles had made when writing about magic, but he supposed that was the beauty of it, it didn't have to be accurate, or even real, as long as it was compelling. The cafe was the final shop that graced the square of five. A little coffee shop tucked away, the elderly owners always welcoming.

Ron was still in awe at all the muggles had achieved without magic. Televisions, Movie theatres, planes, skyscrapers and huge bridges, gigantic structure that towered into the sky. Barely twenty years ago, they had put men on the moon. Tom had shown him through a telescope what the little orb in the sky looked like, and he was astounded. From what Ron had learned in school, there where people, whom the muggles called scientists, making new discoveries every day,about how the human body worked, how plants lived, all sorts of weird and wondrous things. To Ron, from what he understood in history class, it seemed like wizards had stopped at the 19th century, and only ever seemed to take muggle inventions which where useful to them after that. Very little innovation seemed to have occurred in the past century.

Ron had been introduced to many wondrous things by tom. Movies where a definite favourite of his, you could watch moving pictures that talked! Tom had spent hours discussing movies with Ron, and Ron was incredibly impressed. There was simply nothing like it, as far as he knew, in the magical world. Nothing so breathtaking. They had radios of course, he and his dad had spent a long time making a clockwork radio, but nothing that could actually show moving pictures and sound at the same time. Another was meccano. There where so many different thinks you could build with it. When he'd brought a set home, his dad had been thrilled, and they had spent the rest of the weekend making all sorts of different things, form models, to cranes. Just that year, the company that produce it, had built a giant meccano Ferris wheel in France.

Ron's job, had brought about a number of changes. He had definitely smartened up his look, being able to tailor his clothes to fit, and repair some of the scurfier items he owned. He enjoyed that aspect of the job the most, repair worn out clothes, or changing them to better suit the fashion of the day.

Dealing with customers was certainly certainly always a challenge, being nice to them doubly so. Inane questions, and unreasonable demands run amok, with some asking for clothes to be made literally the day before they needed them. Ron had to admit he'd learned a little tact. Sending home several extremely hopeful customers crying will make anyone rethink the way they try to tell people bad news, for instance, that there was just no way it was possible to have what they wanted ready the very next day, when it was already 5pm.

Luckily his time at the shop hadn't been all bad news. Customers who where thankful, or even just polite, where a godsend. Learning about muggle culture, and being able to share this knowledge with his dad, was also fantastic. They'd grown closer over the years, finding much common ground with there admiration of all things muggle. Getting to know Tom and Ywonne, had been interesting, he knew Ywonne was from Finland, and that they had met at what muggles called university, and he'd heard stories of some of the things they'd been up-to on their "gap year" afterwards, but there was definitely a lot of details they were leaving out.

The trip to diagon alley, back in June when everyone else got their Hogwarts letters, had been great. His parents hadn't had enough money to get him his own wand, what with Percy becoming a prefect and getting a new owl. Ron was supposed to get Scabbers the rat, Percy's previous pet, but the idea of having a rat chewing through his sheets, or destroying his clothes absolutely put Ron of the idea, so the rat went to the twins, who declared they had finally found a safer way of testing their products. Ron almost thought he could see Scabbers shiver in fear, but he dismissed the idea. Luckily, Ron has saved up enough from his Saturday job, and, having gone to Gringotts, the wizarding bank, to get his muggle money exchanged. Walking into Ollivanders, he tried a number of wands, finally being chosen by one made of willow, unicorn hair, 14" long. Ron had briefly pooped in to Madam Malkins Robes for All Occasions, and was astonished not to find anything even resembling machinery. It must all be done with spells, he supposed, but he couldn't help thinking, that it'd be much easier to get a number of sewing machines and spell them to do the work,at least to increase productivity. Gazing longingly at Quality quidditch supplies, Ron headed into a second hand bookshop down one of the side streets. He was going to be using his brothers old course books so there was no reason to buy any of those, but he did find an interesting book on Elder futhark. Once everyone had completed their various shopping tasks for the day, the assorted family headed back to the leaky cauldron, using the floo system to return home.

Being the middle of summer, the light lasted very long, so there was time for a quick game of pick up quidditch in the back garden. Fred and George, Ron's twin older brothers, managed to rope Percy into playing, so, splitting Fred and George up, they had several two vs two games. Everyone was enjoying themselves too much to keep score, and eventually, as the light was fading, everyone headed inside, an evening very enjoyably wasted.

As he walked back to the square, Ron felt a small rush of sadness envelop him, he didn't want to leave behind all the wonderful people he'd met in the last few years. Walking into the now familiar tailors shop, Ron was surprised to see a small congregation waiting for him. It appeared that the numerous owners had decided to throw him a going away party. He saw a small pile of gifts on one of the tables, and they all wished him well. Books where the main order of the day, with a collection of fantasy books, a couple on subjects Ron had expressed an interest in, like engineering, and Finnish (He'd been learning from Ywonne, but he still couldn't get his head round the grammar). From Tom, he got a large number of clothes, as well as materials and tools for repairing his others. Ron was incredibly grateful for these, as upon inspecting the state of his school robes, he'd found them at least several inches too short. The most surprising gift he saw, was one of the smallest, tucked neatly away from the edge. A clockwork shrike, it was life sized, with incredibly fine detail on the wings and head. A small hatch at the back of the bird, concealed the mechanisms for winding, as well as the internal works of the marvellous object. On the front, Ywonne opened another hatch, showing a small clock which proclaimed the time.

"It spreads its wings every hour" Ywonne informed him " You can set an alarm, and it will chirp. Fitting that music box in was a very difficult thing, I must say."

Ron had seen other clockwork animals in Ywonne's shop before, but never looking this complex. It was small enough to be hooked onto a watch strap,

"Thank you, everyone. I don't know what to say, its been a brilliant getting to know you all" Ron said, a slight tremor in his voice.

"You'll still have a job here in the summer Ron, if you want one that is" Tom sheepishly supplied. For the rest of the day, everyone just relaxed, and by the end of the day, Ron wasn't feeling anywhere near as nervous as before. By the time he got home, it was rather dark, the shadows creeping up the path home. Ron quickly entered through the kitchen, giving his mum a quick hug, to tell her he back safe, then popped out to the shed, as he knew his dad would want to see the shrike too.

"Isn't it wonderful" Ron said, still buzzing from earlier.

"Its fantastic" His dad replied, looking thoughtful

"What's up?" Ron asked, confused at his dads now quizzical look

"Well, its just, I've been working on a small project" He pointed to a rather painfully blue Ford Anglia "How to make it fly, animate, that sort of thing, and I think I've got the charms worked out"

"And?"

"Well, would you allow me to charm the shrike?" Arthur asked

Ron was unsure, he didn't want the present broken the very day he'd been gifted it. Then again, he trusted his dad, you didn't become a department head if you where useless, right?

"Well... If you know what you're doing..." Ron fretted

"Fantastic!" Arthur beamed, and set to work clearing off his desk. Putting the small clockwork animal down on the side, he began to cast countless complex spells, a wonder to behold. Charms that caused its legs to move, which caused wicks to beat and flutter, other which caused it to look around and open its throat to sing. Engraving some runes onto the side, to make sure the bird always returned to its owner, Arthur sat down, panting from excitement and exhaustion. As he did so, the little clockwork bird, mechanisms still twirling away, hopped across the desk. Quickly, it leapt into the air, and burst through the door, dipping its wings in the currents of the night sky. Swooping back around, it came to rest on Ron's should, nipping him affectionately with its beak.

"That was... That was incredible Dad!" Ron breathed, "I've never seen anything like it!"

"Well, its been a project I've spent a long time on" Arthur chuckled, almost as surprised at quite how well the results had turned out "There is one problem I haven't quite managed to sort out for the car, and that's electricity" He continued, standing up, " Magic interferes with the way electricity works, I'm not even sure how, so I need to figure out a workaround, but I think I'm close"

"Well, if its even half as good as this was, I'll be impressed" Ron declared, as the little machine hopped around his shoulder, " I guess I'll have to think up a name"

"A wonderful idea, now, its almost 9:30, you had better go inside, I'll be through in a minute" Arthur said, slightly dazed from the whole experience.

Ron left the shed, and started thinking about a name. He had to come up with one before Ginny did, as she was, without a doubt, barmy when it came to it. They'd had a rabbit once, named, he supposed rather appropriately, Rabbit. No, he thought, it just wouldn't do, but he was stumped. What did you call a clockwork bird? He couldn't think of anything involving a pun, or relevant, or a name that didn't make him cringe. In a spark of brilliance, he thought of Tempus, as in the latin for, time flies. And with that settled, a wonderful feeling settling over him, heading upstairs, Tempus hopping onto his table to sleep, falling asleep thinking he couldn't wait to get to Hogwarts, if that was what a truly inventive wizard could do with magic.

**PCAN: **I may have also embellished Arthur a little bit, but anyone who can enchant cars that fly and can drive on their own, is certainly a clever and accomplished wizard in my book, so why not. I also know we haven't seen much of Ginny or Molly, but I thought I'd leave that till Ron's second year, when there's a ton of interesting narratives to write about.


	3. Chapter 3 Trains

AN: I am incredibly sorry about the nearly half a year long delay. Life, as it is wont to do, got in the way. Between that and uni, I havent had much time, and trying to decide how the train ride would go was a rather large sticking point. I hope you guys haven't lost interest.

Chapter 3. Trains

Ron couldn't believe his luck, here he was, sitting on the train, opposite possibly the most famous person in the entire wizarding world. Having gotten to the train station a little late, due to numerous Weasleys oversleeping, they helped a very skinny looking boy, in rather baggy clothing, onto the platform, said numerous heartfelt goodbyes, and had gotten ready for the long ride to hogwarts. By that point, most of the carriages had been full up, but he'd seen the boy from earlier in one of the carriages further down, and asked if it was alright to join him. The boy, had accepted, and they'd introduced themselves.

"I'm Ron by the way, Ron Weasley"

"Harry, Harry Potter" said the boy, returning a small smile.

"No way!" Ron breathed, he knew that Harry would be attending this year, everyone did, but to actually be meeting him! He didn't look anything like Ron had pictured him though. Small, skinny, with baggy clothes and a slightly withdrawn posture, as if he was worried about something.

After a slightly awkward silence, Harry asked him about his family, and Ron explained all about his six other siblings, their jobs, and his parents

"Bill, he's the oldest, works with gringotts, as a cursebreaker, he's in Egypt at the moment, Charlie, he's the next oldest, works with dragons over in Romania on a preserve, Percy, he's a prefect, you've met the twins, Fred and George, and Ginny, she's the youngest, first girl in seven generations or something like that. What about you?"

"I live with my aunt and uncle" Harry said, "They're muggles, it'd be great to have wizard brothers, you must know so much already"

"Not really," Ron said, a little downcast " Everything I'm going to at Hogwarts do has already been done, I mean, it doesn't matter if I get good grades, or become head boy, or win the quidditch cup, its been done before"

"Quidditch, what's that?" Harry asked

"Well.." It was hard to explain, Ron though for a second " have you seen Football?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, Its not really anything like that" Ron said awkwardly "There's two teams of seven..."

And with that, Ron got into the ins and outs of quidditch, the positions, the league, the rules, Why the Chudley cannons were obviously the team to support, a long and impassioned speech on why he would be a much better coach than the current Cannons head coach, why the Wimbourne wasps where the dirtiest in the league, in fact, he only stopped when the trolley lady knocked on the door asking if they wanted anything. Ron had a small packed lunch his mum had prepared, and mumbled that he was "all set".

Harry, having never had any money to spend on sweets, brought out a handful of gold coins from his pocket, and said excitedly

"We'll take the lot!"

Ron couldn't believe that someone could have that sort of cash to splash around, not that he wasn't grateful, but he could feel the green tinges of envy creeping up on him.

Shortly afterwards, when Ron had told Harry what chocolate frog cards where, a slightly chubby child, who appeared slightly upset, knocked, and asked if they'd seen a toad anywhere.

"His names Trevor, I can't believe I've lost him" Neville sniffled.

"We could go find a prefect, see if they know a spell to find him?" Ron said, unsure how exactly to deal with this new arrival. Luckily, at that moment, Ron heard Percy berating a group of students for messing around. Deciding to save them from the inevitable lecture, Ron interrupted, asking Percy if he knew anyway to locate a toad. Annoyed at the interruption to a valuable lesson the students would definitely need to learn, Percy sighed, asking the name of the animal, and quickly took out his wand

"Accio Trevor" A small boy in the next compartment jolted slightly in his seat, and a toad zoomed down the corridor, Neville caught the toad, and they thanked Percy, returning to the carriage. On the way back, they crossed a short, bushy haired girl, whom Neville informed Ron, was called Hermione.

"So, you found him then?" Hermione declared

"Yeah, Ron's brother summoned him" Neville explained.

They continued walking to the compartment, in a slightly awkward silence, broken only by annoyed ribbits.

"I hope you don't mind" Neville began shyly "But since I lost Trevor, we haven't found a compartment, would you mind if we stayed here with you guys?"

Ron and Harry looked at each other, and agreed, seeing how Neville wasn't having the greatest first train ride to Hogwarts, and anyway, it'd be rather rude to refuse.

After that, the train ride was rather uneventful, they discussed hogwarts houses, their families, what sort of things they were looking forward to at hogwarts, getting to know each other better in the following hour left on the train. There was one interruption, a boy named Draco, who Ron definitely didn't like. He'd sauntered in, interrupting them without even knocking, and demanded to know if they knew if Harry Potter was in their compartment, His two lumbering companions stood guarding the door.

"I'm Harry" he said, looking cautiously at the boy

"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy-"

Hermione snickered, "What is this, a Bond film?"

"And who exactly would you be?" Draco said, angry at the girl for interrupting his speech

"I'm Hermione Granger, and this is Neville Longbottom" she pointed to Neville, who was trying to keep a tight hold of his toad

"Ron Weasley" Said Ron

"Granger? Weasley? This isn't the company you want to keep Potter, Mudbloods and Blood traitors" Draco sneered, casting a snide glance over Ron

At that, Ron and Neville stood up angrily, toad forgotten "Say that again, Malfoy, I dare you" said Ron angrily

Draco laughed dismissively "I can help you when it comes to avoiding the wrong sort Potter" sticking out his hand

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks" Harry asserted, staring Draco down.

With that, Draco stormed out, his two bodyguards lurching after him.

"What did that word mean?" Hermione asked "Why did you two get angry when he said it?"

Ron looked at Neville, and in silent agreement, Neville spoke up

"Mudblood, its a foul word for someone who's muggleborn. People like Malfoy think that if your parents or grandparents weren't witches and wizards, then you've got dirty blood"

"Its utter rubbish" said Ron, decisively "that's what mine and Nevilles families think anyway, that's why he called us bloodtraitors."

The mood in the carriage was slightly subdued after that. Hermione and Neville left when the announcement came that they would be arriving soon, as they needed to get changed. Pulling in to the station, they where greeted by the most enormous man Ron had ever seen.

"Hagrid!" Harry beamed

"Bloody hell" Ron exclaimed

Hagrid led them down to the harbour, Ron, Harry, Hermione and Neville all got into one of the boats. Neville had stowed trevor in his tank, which would be sent up to their dormitories after they'd been sorted, so as to not have to worry about him for the sorting. They were chatting amongst themselves, about what they were most looking forward too, and what they'd miss most about home, when the castle came into view

Upon seeing the castle for the first time, they where all, collectively, shocked into silence.

PCAN: I'm not really sure where to go, i have some ideas sketched out for the sorting, and first year, but i'm not sure if you guys would rather i change things drastically, or stick close to canon for the first few years. If so, would you rather i time skip to certain events, or fully flesh out the years? Any and all reviews welcomed, and i promise, there won't be such a gap in uploads next time...


End file.
